<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual Behavior by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277055">Unusual Behavior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grim Reapers, Minor William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff, Omorashi, Other, Yana Toboso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Grell starts acting strange during overtime? Will William get to the bottom of this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unusual Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Earl_of_Phantomhive/gifts">The_Earl_of_Phantomhive</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok take note that this is my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfiction I've ever written as a child so it may not live up to expectations. I know I used male pronouns so please just ignore that, little o'l me didn't know what it was at the time. Feel free to criticize it! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grell pouted as he sat in his seat checking paperwork that was given upon him by his supervisor, William T. Spears , as overtime work. There he sat in his boss' office who was also doing some paperwork as well. William knew if he just handed Grell his paperwork right then and there he would never get it done in time, so he had to supervise him as well. "Great, more work" he thought to himself. </p><p>      Both of them sat in silence which was unusual for the most part as Grell would have been         swooning and talking about his beloved Bassy. It was quiet, too quiet................. </p><p>      William looked away from his paper for a moment to glance at the red-headed reaper infront of him from his desk. Much to William's relief he was in fact doing his work, but there was no missing that anxious look plastered on the usually flamboyant reaper. This surprised the stoic reaper the slightest as he raised a brow, it was an expression he'd never seen on his colleague's face before. "Strange" he thought to himself once again. </p><p>       After about 15 minutes of peaceful silence, Grell began to shift uncomfortably in his seat as if he were sitting on a rock. William took notice of this unusual behaviour, "What the hell is going on with him???" the thought echoed in  William's mind. Having just finished his last piece of paperwork, he set it aside and decided to observe his seemingly distressed colleague. </p><p>      He was sweating now, even though it was cool as a breeze inside the office. His legs were crossed in a tightly manner and were occasionally switched over. He wasn't doing his work anymore unfortunately and was instead tapping his pen on the clipboard that was presented upon his overtime. William took notice of all of these and frowned, "What is it that is making him so uneasy?" He furiously thought to himself. In all his years in being a reaper and being Grell's subordinate, never had William seen Grell act this way before until now, he would get to the bottom of this no matter what. He decided to ask the red-headed idiot himself. </p><p>     "Sutcliff, why is it that your constantly shifting in your seat?" Is it uncomfortable perhaps? William thought. </p><p>     Grell stiffened at these words and tried to remain still to avoid suspicion. "It's nothing." he mumbled nervously. William wasn't buying it one bit. </p><p>     "Sutcliff......" William growled causing Grell to shrink back into his seat. OK, something is definitely wrong here,  the  "Grell" he knew would never, in all his years, never would be scared of him, something is seriously wrong and William was determined to find out. He decided to threaten him. </p><p>      "Sutcliff, if you do not tell me what is wrong this instant I will have you do overtime for the next month!" William threatened. </p><p>       Grell let out something that sounded like a squeak as he held onto his clipboard for dear life."Will, p-p-please n-no." Grell begged with desperate eyes. William was not moved. </p><p>       "Then stop lying to my face and tell me what is wrong before I do." William stated firmly, his voice held authority as he crossed his arms and stared at the flushed reaper. </p><p>        William eyed his subordinate from head to toe, he was squirming now, his face was flushed to the point it was no different than the color his hair, his legs still crossed but now tighter than ever. But William could still not pin point what was wrong with the red-headed reaper. </p><p>        All the while Grell avoided the gaze of his superior and instead looked down at the immaculate floors of the office as he clenched his sharp teeth and clutched his clipboard tighter to his chest. "I-I-I n-need t-to." he stuttered and mumbled the last few words incoherently as his voice trailed off. </p><p>       "Yes?" William pressed on as he put a hand to his ear.Instead of hearing an answer, he instead heard a loud gasp coming from the reaper infront of him, he turned to look at him once again and was it was his turn to gasp by what he saw... </p><p>        Grell had by now abandoned his clipboard facade and had now shoved both of his hands in between his legs as he blushed immensely.He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth wishing for this all to be just a dream, sadly for him, it was not. </p><p>       Alarmed, William shot out of his chair and continued to stare at the scene unfolding before him.Never had he seen Grell or anyone for that matter display such actions, but doesen't take a genius to figure out what was going on with the red-headed reaper all this time.A fade blush had crept onto the stoic reaper's face. It was clear now to William that Grell needed a toilet, and by the looks of it he needed one fast.He cursed himself for not recognizing the signs sooner which could've prevented this whole thing in the first place. </p><p>      After a few moments, William regained composure spoke up, "Sutcliff when was the last time you used the facilities?" he asked hurriedly wasting no time. </p><p>      Despite his panicked state he answered William's question, "I haven't used them since this morning, I haven't had the time after that." Grell spoke in a hurried manner to the point where it sounded like a slur of words if it wasn't for William's ability to decipher it it was almost impossible to understand to any regular person.It was 7:00 in the evening now, "No wonder he was so desperate, even I couldn't go that far." William thought to himself. He was panting out of exhaustion from holding back the inevitable flood that was to come. Even William knew that he had gone to far and was beyong saving. Sure, Grell was that everyday nuisance who never took his job seriously,who came everyday to his office to flirt with him and the times in which he wasn't he was often flirting with a certain demon scum he hated all so very much.But still, he was Grell's partner,his boss, and most importantly,even though he would never admit it himself, his friend.He couldn't just stand there and watch like an idiot. </p><p>      At this, he snapped out of his thoughts and was brought back to reality by an agonizing wail as Grell struggled to keep the contents of his bladder in, the wetness had spread to his thighs but still he tried to keep it all together.William shook his head at this,"Even the idiot can't see he's fighting as lost cause." He sighed as he walked from behind his desk to where Grell was seated. Through his hysteric state, he didn't even notice William's presence infront of him until he place a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at his touch and his whole body seemed freeze up, just for a second though as he went back to squirming in his seat. </p><p>     "Sut-Grell, please stop hurting yourself,it pains me to watch you struggle, so please, just let it go" William said pleadingly but in a calm voice. His usual cold expression face turned into a sad smile knowing what was about to come. </p><p>      Grell blushed at these words,so his boss really did care for him, even if he didn't show it he knew that he truly did care about his well-being. Slowly, he removed his hands from his crotch, grimacing for what was to come, he relaxed his muscles as his day's worth of urine poured out of him. He moaned from the intense relief but also cringed as he felt his pants become hot and soaked with urine. It wasn't before long his water fell over the edge of his seat and splattered onto the immaculate floor.William's eyes widened at the amount of urine that was gathering around them, "Where do Shinigami even get this amount of capacity inside of them." William wondered, he would never know. </p><p>      Once the hissing in the room had stopped, William looked to Grell whose head was hung in embarasment, he couldn't read his face either as his hair was covering it. His hand still on his shoulder,he shook it slightly,"Sutcliff, are you alright now?",William asked calmly as he addressed him formally again.He got the surprise of his life as Grell turned to face him. His face was red, tears prickled the corners of his eyes as they cascaded down his cheeks, he was crying. </p><p>      "I-I'm..s-so..sorry Will" Grell sobbed. A sob escaped his throat as he wept off" "You can punish m-me in anyway y-you see fit." Grell hiccuped. </p><p>      William, slightly shocked, manages a small smile and reaches into his pocket and hands Grell a handkerchief. "Now why would I ever feel the need to punish you&gt;" William asked questioningly. Grell shakily accept the handkerchief and blows hard as he wipes his face, "Because I wet myself like a child" Grell said in a small voice, still recovering from the embarassment. William sighs. </p><p>     "Sutcliff...It happens to the all of us, no need to feel ashamed." William said exasperatedly. Patting his subordinate's back in a comforting way. Grell enjoyed the feeling while it lasted. However it abruptly stopped as William spoke in a serious tone,"Now, care to tell me the reason as to why you didn't tell me of your need in the first place?" he asked as his cold expression returned once again. Grell instantly turned away as he blushed once again, "I was afraid, Will" Grell said sheepishly. </p><p>     William raised a brow,"Now why ever in the world would you be afraid to tell me of a simple need that is micturating, hell Sutcliff everyone does it, even me, it is a natural thing that all living beings do for crying out loud!" he said in a matter-of fact tone. </p><p>     "You don't understand it's a problem for me!" Grell cried as he faced his superior, tears falling from his eyes. </p><p>     "What asking for the loo?" William asked as he placed a hand on his hip. </p><p>      "Not just that, it's a sensitive topic for me." Grell said as he looked away again and wiped his tears with the handkerchief that Will gave him. </p><p>      "Care to share?" William asked intriguingly. </p><p>      Grell scoffed as if it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard, "You'd just laugh at me, it's a surprise iv'e kept it from you for this long, long before when we we're at the academy, back to when I was still human." Grell said in stubborn tone. </p><p>      "Sutcliff, it is my duty to ensure the good well-being of our fellow reapers, if something is bothering you don't hesitate to talk to me, if you really don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to." William said coldly. </p><p>      Grell sighed as he looked at his superior,"You promise you won't make fun of me or tell the others." he asked. </p><p>      "I promise I won't make fun of you or tell the others, this is a matter I'll keep to the both of us." William said assuringly. </p><p>      Grell heaved a big sigh,"Well, where do i start? I wet the bed to put it bluntly." Grell closed his eyes briefly as he grimaced for gasps and other reactions from his boss, surprisingly, there were no such reactions as he looked to William, his face unreadable. </p><p>      "Go on." William said with no emotion whatsoever in his face or tone of voice. </p><p>      "It started as when i was a child, I was eight and still wetting the bed, my parents took my to the doctor who told my parents that there was nothing wrong with me and that I would eventually grow out of it.But i didn't, I only did it less frequently but nonetheless it still happened occasionally. I had hoped it would stop when i became a reaper, unfortunately I managed to carry that trait into my afterlife. It was difficult keeping it a secret from the  people at the academy and most importantly you as we shared a room together, I was able to muddle through it to where we are now. I wet the bed about 3 times a week on a daily basis." Grell said the last sentence through gritted teeth. </p><p>      "Honestly Sutcliff, if you had just told me your problem from the beginning I would've lowered your laundry expenses, no wonder they're sky-rocketing." William said and shook his head in disappointment. Grell scratched the back of his head and chuckled. </p><p>       "Nonetheless however that is quite a secret to keep, I'm quite surprised myself I didn't find out up until this point, I am willing to help you through this for as long as it continues." William said curtly as Grell blushed from embarrassment once again. </p><p>       "Thanks Will." Grell said with a small smile. William returned the smile. </p><p>       "Your welcome Sutcliff. Now If you would kindly change into some dry clothes that would be greatly appreciated as you smell strongly of piss. I will clean up this mess, you are free to go once your done. Do not worry of being seen, everyone has gone home by this time." William stated, his usual stern expression resurfaced. </p><p>       Grell chuckled as he stood up from his seat, he pocketed Will's handkerchief as a keepsake of this day. He shivered as the fabric of his pants stuck to his legs as his urine-soaked trousers had gone cold. He walked to the door of the room and gave one final remark. </p><p>       "Cold as ever, Will..." he said in a teasingly manner as he exited the room leaving William shaking his head at the remark as he began cleaning up Grell's little accident. </p><p>THE END!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh and btw if your reading this The_Earl_of_Phantomhive, this is from Regina. :)</p><p>These two reapers are of Yana Toboso's beautiful work! I do not claim ownership for any of them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>